geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Fiends Lost Episode
In 2004, Nickelodeon wanted Amy Winfrey to bring her web project "Making Fiends" up on their TV channel. Amy felt like starting the TV series, but first, she needs a darker storyline than the web series' storyline. So she made an episode that could start the TV series. For years, Amy never aired it on TV due to time. She later on forgot about it, and the original DVD's location was a mystery. However, 15 days after FIFA 10 for the PS3 came out, I was doing the usual "mailbox digging", until I found a blue package with a DVD inside. I inserted the DVD into my PS3. The video was about 7 minutes and 56 seconds long. It started out with a darker and shorter version of the intro, and the theme song was never the normal one. What it was instead was "Magrela Fever" by Curumin. And by the end of the intro, the screen started flashing random colors by the millisecond, which is dangerous for those who suffer epilepsy. The episode's title was... well... it doesn't have a title, so if you look up this episode, you will find nothing, which makes this episode next to impossible to find. The episode started out with a closeup of Vendetta's house. After 10 seconds, it zoomed into the window, and I then saw Vendetta arguing with Charlotte (the blue girl who always annoys Vendetta) for reasons I have to tell you later because the audio quality was completely fucked up. But then after 20 seconds, the scene vanished with a TV effect, followed by the same sound you hear when an electronic short-circuited, then it showed Vendetta making a fiend that I can't see what it is, because the bowl that Vendetta is using to make a fiend is really big. It was probably a sequel to Buttons 2. Sure enough, when the fiend rose out of the bowl, my guess is completely accurate. But the fiend then proceeded to head for the screen, and the camera went inside the fiend's mouth, then it showed the same scene that had Vendetta and Charlotte, but with horrible quality. It is somewhat kind of swirled. Then it showed a picture of Vendetta really mad, with blood on her body. Then it showed a photo of the 1st episode of the web series, but what made it horrifying was that Charlotte's eyes have no pupils. But the other 3 people have pupils in their eyes. The photo stayed on screen for about 11 seconds. A scene like the fiend making scene was shown, but it is too pixelated to see what it was. Then it showed Vendetta's house again, but this time, it had odd colors thrown on it, and it stayed like that. Then it showed the same scene from earlier, but there's no swirl, and it's in a mixture of red, green, and blue. I could now hear what Vendetta and Charlotte are arguing about this time. Apparently, what they are arguing about is about Vendetta's fiends always backfiring on her plans, and why Charlotte wasn't destroyed. Then it showed a photo of Vendetta with an evil look on her face, then it showed Vendetta hitting Charlotte in the body with a mallet, with pixelated audio that concluded the video. Then it showed one of Vendetta's fiends killing Charlotte with its mouth, then showed Grudge (One of Vendetta's pets) slicing Charlotte's body in half with a chainsaw, while Vendetta was evilly laughing. Then it cut to a photoshot of a hyper-realistic looking knife on the couch, and I did not know how that knife was there. Then it showed Vendetta's house moving around in more impossible directions, but I saw footage of a man's ankle getting split right behind the background. The same music from the intro was playing, but it was longer, making the scene last for 1 minute. After 1 minute, it showed real-life footage of a floor lamp standing near a couch that no one is sitting on. Peaceful music was playing at this point. The episode came to an end. There was no credits, only a black screen. I was truly mad. I soon met Amy Winfrey at the Comic Con 2010. I told her about the episode, and she told me that she doesn't remember any episode like that, and that if that DVD is real, then there's no way that disc is hers. She then proceeded to yell at me, until I decided to stop talking about the episode. One day in 2011, I showed my friends the DVD. After I was finished, I went to go get a couple Diet Cokes for us to drink in the basement. But when I came back, they were gone. I found them in the bathroom, slaughtered, and their skin was all gray. I looked on the ceiling, and there are words written in blood saying "WE DO NOT NEED THIS ANYMORE". I was truly mad, and I had to get to the bottom of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Making Fiends Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Creepypastas that take place in 2009 Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge